The Case for the Popular Republican Movement
Sheldon Whitehouse made his debut rally in his bid for the Chancellor's office, making the case for the Popular Republican Movement by discussing the party's work over the past four years. "Thank you so very much for joining me this afternoon! Some of you are veteran footsoldiers from the 571 campaign, some of you are new to the movement. Some of you, I imagine, are skeptics. I want to take this opportunity to discuss the incumbent administration, highlight the pledges we've kept, the work we've done, and our hopes for the future." "A central theme of Jeff Sessions' election pitch four years ago was working together to build a common-sense government or, if that proved impossible, a common-sense opposition. This is a promise that we have kept. We stood before you and pledged that we would work with parties both to the left and to the right of us to get real results for you, and wouldn't you know it - we got a deal with the Socialist Party to our left, and UKIP to our right, and we built a moderate governing coalition that delivered substantial legislation. Not least of this was the Federal Income Tax Reform, Corporate Tax Reform, and a budget with significantly reduced wasteful spending." "As I traveled from state to state four years ago doing rallies like this one, I made it clear that we wanted to put as much money in the pockets of the common man as possible, through high wages and unoppressive taxes. Another kept promise. With our government's tax reform, we made the wealthy finally pay their fair share, while decreasing the tax burden on those struggling the most economically. And we fought hard to defend the minimum wage from the Herman Van Ruin, whose cronies have been dying to gut your paychecks." "We said, and continue to say, that this country needs investment to get more people back to work and give the economy a kickstart. We held up our part by introducing a bill that would have given Falleen big businesses the flexibility to hire people here at home rather than outsourcing to a poorer country by providing a tax deduction for firms that hired 80% of their workforce and purchased 80% of their raw materials from Falleen sources. Unfortunately, a majority of your state governments let you down, and decided that Falleen businesses should be more or less forced to outsource in order to be competitive. But we haven't given up on it, and we never will." "So you see, the Popular Republican Movement is a party of promises made good on. We are the common sense party; the progress-through-cooperation party; the good wages party; the Falleentium-first party; the peace party; the balanced budget party! We will deliver you a government that brings together people from across the spectrum to agree on policy solutions that make Falleentium more accountable and make your life more prosperous - and we've got the track record to back it up!" Category:The Imperial Constitution